1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to powdered compressed cosmetics, more particularly to a novel powdered compressed cosmetic material comprising a hydroxypropyl-etherified glycolipid ester (hereinafter abbreviated as "POSL") represented by the general formula (I); ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 represents a methyl group or a hydrogen atom, R.sup.2 represents a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group having carbon atoms of 11 to 15 when R.sup.1 is a methyl group, or R.sup.2 represents a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group having carbon atoms of 12 to 16 when R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom, A represents the group ##STR4## R.sup.3 represents a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group having carbon atoms of 1 to 20 or --(A).sub.h H, and a, b, c, d, e, f, g and h are integers, whose sum ranges from 1 to 60.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powdered compressed cosmetic materials have hithertofore been produced by compressing and molding under elevated pressure a mixture of a major component such as talc or sericite, and a combining agent such as a paste, for instance, carboxymethyl cellulose, or an emulsifying agent, for instance, squalane or lanolin. However, these known cosmetic materials, which are usually produced by compression to such extent that applicable hardness can be obtained, are liable to be easily cracked when dried or fallen by mistake while being carried with the consumer, with eventual unfitness for use.
In order to eliminate the above noted defects, the present inventors have made a wide variety of studies, and as a result, have found that a powdered compressed cosmetic material of good and stable quality and performance can be produced by incorporating POSL of the formula (I) in the cosmetic composition.
Based on this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.